


Meeting Ms Right

by SamuelJames



Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 05:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The freedoms of the modern age are a joy for Emily</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Ms Right

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Meeting Ms Right  
> Pairing: Emily Merchant/Sarah Page  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: The freedoms of the modern age are a joy for Emily  
> Notes: Written for Primeval Denial as part of the Emily Merchant drabble tree.  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Emily had believed that her brain was programmed wrong. She had no interest in becoming someone's wife but unfortunately the match was made. During dinners with Margaret Merchant, Emily had to conceal her attraction to her beautiful sister-in-law.

When she went through the gateway she had no idea she would eventually end up in a world where women were not just made for men. Sarah had been a revelation, gorgeous and so welcoming, inviting Emily to dinner at her and Jess' apartment. Afterwards when Jess had gone to bed, Emily had summoned her courage and experienced her first passionate kiss.


End file.
